Upon the Looking Glass
by Clovera2
Summary: Rin receives a present from her older brother, Rinto, on her 14th birthday, thinking it would be something special. It turns out her present was a mirror. When looking in her mirror the next day, she finds a...BOY! Request from Emily the Soaring Jaybird. Len x Rin
1. A Strange Present

"Happy birthday, Rin!" Rinto smiled. He ruffled his little sisters' hair because he knew it made her annoyed.

"Hey, stop it Rinto!" Rin cried, but she smiled anyways. She was having too much fun already.

"Here's your present," Rinto said, handing the blonde a big box.

"ACK! It's so heavy! What the heck is it?!" Rin asked, struggling to keep the box up.

"Just open it already!"

"Okay, okay, I'm opening it!" Rin gently placed the heavy box on the floor because of the huge word, 'FRAGILE' written all over it. She eagerly hurried to cut the tape off, first. "What is it? Is it that flat screen TV I keep asking about?" Rin thought excitedly out loud.

Finally, she had taken all of the tape off. She opened the flaps on the box to find a-

"…A MIRROR?!" Rin cried out. "I got a MIRROR for my birthday?!"

"Don't you like it? It'll fit perfectly in your room, right next to your closet and your desk so you can check yourself out anytime to make sure you look all sexy and what not," Rinto laughed.

Rin made a, "hmph," sound and placed the mirror back inside the box. "Whatever…" She muttered, and went to open her other presents.

'What am I going to do with a stupid mirror?'

…

Rin yawned the next morning after her small little birthday party with her older brother, Rinto. Other than the awful gift she had received, it had been a pretty good night.

Rin's parents were on a business trip and would be on it for about another month. She was 14, though, and Rinto was 17, so they were fine to fend for themselves.

The blonde rubbed her eyes and lazily got out of her bed, walking over to her closet. She picked out some shorts and a T-shirt to wear for school, also taking out a bra, some socks, and her signature white bow. She decided to walk over to her new mirror and make use of it.

Since her eyes were still tired, Rin didn't bother took look into the mirror at first. She took off her shirt and rubbed her eyes once more before looking into the shiny mirror.

Only she didn't see herself in the mirror…

"AH!" Rin screeched. She quickly scrambled for her night shirt to cover her bare chest as she stared in awe, wide eyed, into the mirror. Where was her reflection?! It wasn't there. But that couldn't be possible, it was a mirror!

Rinto ran up the stairs and into Rin's room. "What's the matter?! I heard you scream!"

"GET OUT; I'M NOT WEARING A SHIRT!" Rin screamed, chucking one of her sneakers at the boy in the doorway so he would leave.

Rin, still shaking slightly, looked back at the mirror. Once again, she didn't see herself in it, but a…a boy…?!

"W-What?!" Rin exclaimed. "I'm not a boy!"

The boy in the mirror looked just as confused as Rin was. He was also wide-eyed and nervous, unsure of what was going on.

Rin slowly took a step towards the mirror, clenching her shirt tight against her chest. "W-Who are you, and what are you doing in my mirror?!"

"I could be asking you the same thing," the blonde boy said. Rin jumped, startled, not SERIOUSLY thinking that the mirror would respond back to her.

The boy had messy blonde hair that was spiked up in the front, very similar to Rin's short, silky golden hair. He had bright blue eyes, also like Rin's, and his voice sounded familiar though she'd never heard it before.

Suddenly, the boy in the mirror asked a question that made Rin so shocked she thought she could burst.

"Did you…by any chance…get a mirror for your 14th birthday present?"


	2. School

"H-How did you know?!" Rin exclaimed, shocked. _This can't be happening…how can my reflection be a guy who's talking to me?! I think I'm hallucinating…I bet Rinto's playing a trick on me!_

"My older sister told me about a legend once of the reverse world," the boy explained. "Every person in your life has a gender bend in the reverse world. I think that's what's happening to us…but she never told me that you could ever MEET your gender bend, let alone a portal to meet them."

Rin blinked, trying to comprehend what was happening. "Does this happen to everyone?" She asked. There were so many questions running through her mind that she desperately needed answers to.

"I don't think so…I never believed such a thing until now," the boy explained.

"Um…well, my name is Rin," Rin said. "What's yours?"

"I'm Len," Len smiled. "Nice to meet you, gender bend!"

Rin giggled. Len seemed nice, and she was less scared now. Still surprised and confused, but a little less scared.

"Well, we have to get to school, Len! See you later today!" Rin stepped away from her mirror and went to change, and watched as Len walked away from it too.

While putting on her outfit, Rin made a mental note of everything that had happened.

_I just turned fourteen._

_For my fourteenth birthday, Rinto gave me a mirror._

_When I looked into my mirror, I saw a guy._

_That guy's name is Len._

_Len is my gender bend from the reverse world._

_I have no idea if this is true or not, but what else do I have to believe?_

Rin grabbed her orange backpack, slinging it over her shoulder. She took her brush and quickly ran it through her soft, golden locks before running out of her room and heading for the front door.

Rinto was waiting for Rin at the table, getting his backpack organized and handing her an orange for breakfast, which Rin gladly took. "You sure you're okay? That was some scream," he observed.

"Of course!" Rin laughed, sweat dropping. I just fell out of me bed, that's all!

"Weird…I didn't hear a bang," Rinto muttered.

"Oh, about that…! It's because I'm so lightweight. Being only 90 pounds sure helps!" Rin quickly peeled her orange and threw the peel on the table before running out the door, wanting to avoid any more talk about the incident with her mirror. "BYE!"

Rinto rolled his eyes at his little sister, throwing out the orange peel and slinging his black backpack over his shoulder. "You never know what to expect with her," he half smiled, walking out the door.

Rin jogged to school, eating small pieces of her orange every now and then. She didn't want to be late because of her MIRROR. Who would believe that? She planned to keep the whole thing a secret, anyways.

"Luka-chan!" Rin cried as she neared the back of the school where everyone met up before classes. Her pink haired friend smiled as Rin stopped running and caught her breath.

"So, Rin, how does it feel to be fourteen?" Luka giggled, stealing a piece of Rin's orange. Rin glared at her for a second, but couldn't stay mad for long.

"It's the same, really," she giggled, "and you know it always feels that way! But it's exciting to be a year older…I just wish I had gotten a better present from Rinto."

"Rinto usually gets you good presents. What'd he give you this year?" Luka asked, slightly confused on why Rin wouldn't want a Rinto present. They were usually some of the best, and Rinto sometimes liked to spoil Rin to make up for their parents never spending time with them, thanks to their annual business trips.

"…A mirror…" Rin sighed, trying to make her present that was actually pretty cool sound boring. She didn't want anyone, not even Luka, to know about the reverse world. What would she ever think of her? That's what Rin was most afraid of, losing her best friend.

"…He seriously bought you a mirror for your birthday?" Luka shook her head. "I'll have a talk with him later." Luka giggled. "How have you and Mikuo been?"

Rin blushed slightly at the sound of her boyfriends' name and smiled. "I haven't seen him for a while now, but of course we're still together and all. I wonder where he is." Rin looked around the courtyard in hopes of finding the teal-haired boy.

Suddenly, someone hugged Rin from behind, making her jump. "Ah!" She cried, turning around to see a smiling face looking down at her.

"Mikuo!" Rin smiled happily, quickly kissing his cheek. Mikuo smiled and kissed her cheek back.

"Hi Rinny!" Mikuo chuckled. "How's my favorite orange lover on her second day of being 14?"

"She's great!" Rin half lied. She was still confused about the whole mirror incident, but seeing her best friend and her boyfriend after a long weekend made her feel a little better.

As Mikuo was hugging and kissing the blonde, she looked over at Luka who was staring off into the distance; or so it seemed. Rin let go of Mikuo for a second and walked over to where Luka was standing, giggling.

"Luka-chan~ what are you looking at?" She asked in a cute, mischievous voice. Luka blushed deeply and her eyes widened slightly.

"N-Nothing! I-I'm not s-staring at anything…o-or anyone…" she said a bit quieter.

"You're mooning over Shion-san again, aren't you?" Rin asked, giggling. Luka blushed more and tried to hide her face.

"N-No! Not at all!" She cried, obviously flustered. "Why would I? I-I mean, I don't want a s-silly old boyfriend…" Mikuo gave her a look and Luka instantly covered her mouth. "I-I mean, I didn't mean it like that!"

"You know, I heard that he has a crush on someone," Mikuo said. Rin slapped him lightly and gave him a death glare. "Not a good time," she hissed quietly.

Luka's face fell. "Oh…he does…?" She sighed and stared at the ground. Mikuo sweat dropped and Rin mentally face-palmed.

"I bet he likes you, Luka!" Rin smiled brightly. "I hear him talking about you to his friends all the time!"

Luka's face instantly lit up. "You think so?" She smiled brightly, just as the bell rang.

"Well, we better get to class. Bye Luka!" Rin called as Luka went to the opposite end of the school where her first class was.

"You are SO lucky that I was there to cover for you," Rin said, eyeing Mikuo.

"Does this make up for it?" Mikuo asked, leaning in and kissing her for a second.

Rin blushed as she always did when Mikuo kissed her and smiled. "I guess so. I'm letting you off easy today."

Mikuo smiled. "Let's get to class."

**Sorry if this seems kind of rushed. Trust me, it'll get better and longer. I even already have an ending and it's chapter two. Typical me, eh? XD**

**Well, sorry for being inactive so long. But I'm back now, right?**

**Please review **


	3. Tragic Love Stories

"I'm home, Rinto!" Rin called to her older brother before running to her room. 'I can't wait to talk to Len again!'

The blonde ran up her stairs, tossing her bag uselessly on the floor before plopping down in front of the mirror. Sure enough, Len was there.

"Len!" Rin smiled. "I'm back!"

"Well so am I," Len chuckled. "Wasn't today's math test easy as heck?"

"Tell me about it!" Rin agreed. "But I have other things I wanna talk about."

"Like what?"

"Your girlfriend. You have one, right?"

Len blinked for a moment, almost stunned that Rin knew. She just stared at him.

"Oh! Right! You must have a boyfriend like Miku. Is his name Miko…?"

"Mikuo," Rin corrected. "That's kinda funny, in a way. Well, I mean, I knew what to expect but still. It's still funny." She laughed.

"So more about this reverse world thing…how come I've never heard of it before?" Rin asked. "I mean, aren't we supposed to know the same things?"

Len just shrugged, causing Rin to become annoyed. "I mean, how am I supposed to know? It's just a stupid legend."

"Well you're no fun!" she exclaimed.

"I am LOTS of fun!"

"Well then….what should we talk about?"

Len thought for a second. "Well, what about-"

"RIN, YOUR FRIEND'S HERE!" Rin heard Rinto call.

"Aw, I have to go," Rin said, sadly.

"It's okay, I do too. My friend Luki's here," he smiled at her.

"Weird, my friend Luka-"

Rin heard footsteps run up the stairs and she stood up. "I really have to go now!"

"Same, bye Rin!" Len waved. Rin smiled happily and waved back at him.

"Rin, who are you talking to?! Did you invite Gumi over without telling me or something?" A voice asked, referring to one of Rin's other good friends. Her stomach felt like it was twisted into a knot.

"What? O-Oh, no one Luka, no one!" Rin sweat dropped, opening her door for the pinkette.

"Whatever you say," Luka laughed, rolling her eyes. "Hey, is that mirror new?"

Luka started to walk to her mirror and Rin's eyes widened. 'Think fast Rin. No one can know about this but you and Len!'

She ran in front of the mirror and covered it with her back. "N-No Luka! It's…it's a really, really bad mirror that distorts what you look like into someone ugly." She could've sworn she heard Len cry, "Hey!" from the other side of the mirror.

"Ooh, let me try it out!" Luka tried to push Rin out of the way, obviously curious.

"Ow!" Rin cried, falling onto the floor. Since the mirror was tilted up, Luka could see a ponytail behind Rin's hair. She could also see that she was wearing…a boy's uniform in the mirror?!

"Since when was your hair up? And why am why am I wearing pants in this mirror?" Luka asked, confused. Rin gasped and scrambled up, grabbing the mirror and shoving it in the closet.

"What're you talking about?" she rushed her words. "You've gotta be seeing things, crazy! Ha ha, you're definitely seeing things!" A bead of sweat ran down the side of her face and Luka raised an eyebrow.

"Not sure why you're so, 'on the edge', but alright. Anyways, I wasn't wearing pants last time I checked. Yeah, I'm still in knee socks and a skirt. I must be seeing things….do I need more sleep?" Luka sighed.

"Yep, more sleep, definitely!" She shoved Luka onto her bed and sat on the other end. "So, come on, let's talk! We don't care about a silly mirror, so we?"

"Hm, I guess," Luka nodded. "So how are you and Mikuo?"

"Well, good I guess. He keeps getting busier, though, and I don't have a lot of time to see him."

"The boys and girls ARE separated, so that would explain a lot of it," Luka replied. "That's why I don't get to see Kaito a lot…"

"Ooh, Kaito~!" Rin giggled. "You two would be the cutest couple ever!"

"If he liked me, that would be the most amazing thing EVER! We would have the sweetest, most tragic love story, but in the end he'd tell me he loves me and save me from evil! Then we'd live in a castle and live happily ever after, only for me to be snatched away so he could save me again!"

Rin raised an eyebrow at her and blinked. "Yeah, okay…keep dreaming!" She added, having slightly too much cheerful emphasis on the second part.

"Be quiet you! Don't you ever wish your love story was tragic?" Luka asked.

"To be honest, not really."

"You're no fun, Rin!"

"Hah, that's what I said to Len earlier today."

"Len…?" Luka asked. "Who's that?"

Suddenly, Rin came back into the real world and she realized what she'd said. Her eyes widened and she nervously laughed.

"Pfft, I didn't mean Len…! Well, I mean, er, he's a boy that I met… yesterday, but he doesn't live here. And he could only visit for one day before having to go again." Well, at least it wasn't a total lie.

"One day, eh? Are you interested in Len?" A smirk was planted on her face. "Could he be the one in your tragic love story and not Mikuo?"

"Interest in Len?! Are you kidding?! No way! And I told you, no tragic love stories!" the blonde persisted.

"Fine, fine, be that way. But doubt and hate always, ALWAYS turn into love. It's a true fact!" She gave Rin a wink. "Maybe Mikuo's not the one."

"How could you say that?!" Rin cried, exasperated. "Mikuo is the only one for me and that's that!"

"Hmph." Luka folded her arms childishly. "I still think that a tragic love story is a much more exciting one."

"I've heard many times from you," Rin giggled until her stomach growled. "Well, I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat!"

"Lead the way!" Luka smiled, pointing to the door.

"You know where the kitchen is you lazy butt!"

"How is this an example of me being a lazy butt?!"

As the two walked downstairs and Luka shared more of her tragic love story ideas for Kaito and herself, Rin thought over what Luka said about Mikuo and Len.

_"One day love, eh? Are you interested in Len? Could he be the one in your tragic love story and not Mikuo?"_

_ "Fine, fine, be that way. But doubt and hate always, ALWAYS turns into love. It's a true fact!"_

_ "Maybe Mikuo's not the one."_

_ "I still think a tragic love story is a much more exciting one."_

The lines ran through Rin's head over and over again, making her a little dizzy. Since Luka was STILL talking about the tragic love crap, she poured herself a glass of water, pretended to listen, and then spaced out.

'If Mikuo really isn't tragic love material, who is?' She thought. 'Len's stuck inside a freaking mirror of mine, and we really can't be together, it's not possible.'

'It's not possible.'


End file.
